Magical Love
by gab95lin
Summary: Regina tries to teach Emma to canalize her magic, so they can defeat Zelena together


**Hi guys! This is a one shot story, I hope you guys enjoy it and keep entertain the way I did as I wrote it. **

**This story was inspired thanks to the sneak peek for 3x18 **

**I apologize if there is any type of grammar errors. English is not my first language but I'm trying to write a good story. Please leave your reviews, they are very welcomed. **

**Thank for reading! -Gab95Lin xoxo**

* * *

**Magical Love **

You know that feeling you get when you first wake up? You look towards the window and notice that in fact it's morning already? Well that was me in that moment. Out side my room the day light had just rising. The sun was up and shinny, I could get a glimpse of it, not enough to leave me blind of course, but enough to take my sleep away. I was still in bed. A whole hour had just passed by since I had woken up, I saw how light went from dim to really bright. To be honest I didn't feel like getting up or nor I ever do, I could feel my muscle being sore, from head to toes, everything hurt. The past couple of weeks had being some crazy shit. After I checked the time I noticed I had woken up two hours earlier, Great!. Well I wasn't planning in getting up any time soon, you are crazy to think I would get up early on my day off, no sir! no can do! I refuse!, instead I decided to just lay there, enjoy my bed and my loneliness. Looking for a cold spot in my bed, I hate it when my bed becomes a oven and it get's too hot. So I found a solution if I lay with one leg out of the sheets and the other one in, it's just perfect for me, it's not too cold and not too hot. Anyways I was too tired to get up. Learning how to canalize, control and use my magic wasn't something I really enjoyed doing, it was too much concentration, too much power of will and seriously I didn't had that. It surly amazed me how easy Gold and Regina make it seem.

_Later on..._

_"Shit!"_ came out of my mouth as I notice my hand was still empty and Regina still had the feather in her hand. It was the fifth time I had tried to take the fester from her hand. _"Ms. Swan, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your mouth?"_ She says giving me one of her famous cold stares. I knew it meant she was mad, I mean we have being doing this for a couple of weeks now and I still can't manage to do it with perfection. I can't help myself but hate every time she would call me "Ms. Swan", why couldn't she address me as Emma. It made me feel like I was in some kind of school; I was the student and she was the teacher and I was in some kind of trouble. It had being nearly two years since we have being knowing each other and she still treat me with such a formally, it always makes me think she's mad or something. I couldn't help but feel how the world collapses on me every single time she called me that. It's a sensation I couldn't explain. It made my skin growl with anger every single time. Why couldn't she just call me Emma? We shared a son together!

Anyways, it was after Regina went to fight Zelena that she decided it was time we team up and I put my magic into use, maybe _together_ as a team we could defeated her. Regina had tried so hard to make me canalize my powers, but nothing really major had come up. She never really touched me when I was doing magic because the first time she did, I sent both of us flying across the woods, if you ask me it was super funny, if you ask her.. well she would tell you how much of an idiot I can be. Jut don't ask what we were doing, just know that it happened. All I knew is that there was a sparkle followed by a wave of white/ bluish light and next thing you know we are both lading in the floor. Regina look so mad that time, it was really funny I have to say! But she didn't talk to me the rest of the day and the following day she blamed me for her aching body.

Now everything is kind of weird between us. It's my fault of course. I let my rush of feelings get in the way, or so she likes to tell me. And she wasn't ready for it to happen, it wasn't the right time for her back then. You know what I mea?, I mean the women had being a ball of emotions, finding out she had some wicked, green, half sister that her mother never had the nerve to tell her about, the letter she always thought it was about her, turn out it wasn't, and the Hood guy, with all the True Love shit. Too many things happening at the same time.

I just let it get away with it. Let her and let me ignore what was really happening between us. I had gone home the day before after our training. All I could really thing about was her. When she smiled, not with her mouth but with her eyes. You know, when the person eyes shine and you can see a real smile?, when she called me "idiot" and how sweet she could make it sound even if she was trying to kill me. But what it made me finally understand was the fact that I saw her crying. Regina Mills had broken down in front of me. The Evil Queen had her soft side come out, in front of me. She opened up to me. To the "idiot". She told me everything about how her childhood and teenage years had being, how Cora mistreated her when she didn't behave like a proper lady, how she was forced to get married and how she runs away from love, she also mentioned the fact that she gave her heart to Robin. To that idiot. But luckily a few days later she got it back because she didn't really trusted her heart being in some strangers hands. But that she knew he could be the love of her life. She mentioned something about pixie dust and True Love never fails. I really wasn't paying attention, I got lost in her beauty. I swear I could hear her talk all day if she let me.

_"I don't think I can trust anyone that is not you Emma Swan"_ shit! That made my heart explode, got my attention back, how those words could made me feel this way, how could they dig so deep inside and make me feel like she deserves better. That's when I finally realize that I had being in love with this women the moment we met. All the fighting, all the arguing, all the hurtful things we said to each other, but there was something else. All along we had chosen to ignored. All along we had being watching over each other, somehow making sure the other was fine, we always found our way to each other. All along it was there in front of us. And all we shared a love for Henry. There was no doubt that she was there for him when I wasn't, she was the mom I always wished Henry could have, a loving, caring mother, everything came to my mind hitting me like a wrecking ball, it was a time bomb. I was in love, crazy in love actually with Regina Mills. As far as I knew she didn't know. But damn I went home that day, with a big smile in my face. I thought about telling her all night long, how I could do it and how she would react. I didn't sleep.

Instead I stayed up all night, practicing my magic, practicing all she had taught me past days, weeks. I wanted to be good. I wanted to be good at it so she could see that she wasn't wasting her time with me, that she could count on me. And that maybe that way, I could get to spend more time with her and maybe just maybe win her heart. The next day came as always she was there, how in the world does she manage to get on time to places?. Damn, or maybe it's just me who is always late, not even once has she ever be late. "Ms. Swan do you realize that you are late?" She sound mad, but even then she look so beautiful. "Yes, chill Regina, I'm only ten minutes late" I said while putting my gloves away maybe I shouldn't talk to her like that if I'm trying to impress her, but I couldn't help it "Anyways, I have a _surprise_ for you" I said while getting closer to her, I try to make eye contact, but Regina looks away, it was as if she was running away from something or hiding something, was I looking awful? Maybe I mean I only got two hours of sleep and I hardly ever put effort into how I look went we come to the magic training. "I don't like surprises" She said walking away from me giving me glimpse over her shoulder. It was then when I used the power of teletransportation that she had taught me how to use, I closed my eyes and pictured myself in front of her. I appear it right in front of her, _Yes! I got this_. A rush of self-confident suddenly hit me. "I see that you have finally learn how to use your powers. Right about time" she said, her face was priceless, she was surprise and maybe even proud, but of course being her she pushed her surprise face away, "Would you want to see what I have for you?" I said holding her hands, she was not about to scape from me! Not this time anyways.

It happened again, our powers, our magic connected, it was the light that send us flying the other day, this time it was different, our magic blended into one, instead of having two different colors now we had one, it was happening so fast I could hardly make out what was happening, but I had more important things in mind that my magic blending with Regina's besides this time it didn't send us flying. Regina's magic has always being purple and mine was always white/ blueish, once it blended it was a light pink, not the really bright one, but the one that is really soft. It started with our hands, Regina look really calm, like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Me on the other side, I was shitting my pants. "Shit Regina! What's happening?" I screamed over and over again, obviously the only time Regina reacted was when I say "shit."

Regina just smiled at me, I could see that she was enjoying this, she was enjoying seeing me that freak out. "Could you calm yourself and concentrate Ms. Swan" she said sounding so calm, I just... I got lost in her voice and I saw how a shield started to build all around us. It was as if I was protecting us from something. Was she doing this or was I doing this? This was something I never expected to happen. I thought I would tell her I loved her and it would be all butterflies and flying cupcakes, but it wasn't, instead I was freaking out. I wanted to prove her and show her that I could manage my magic now. So, I calmed myself down and concentrated, I wanted to show her that she could trust in me, she could have a friend, a lover, a shoulder in me, that all she needed to do was to trust me, to let me in, and as my thought and my desire to show her kept growing the magic shield kept growing. I so desperately needed to show her that we could be a family, we could both raise Henry, give him the best, if she only letted me in. I wanted to show her that I, Emma Swan could be her happy ending. And it was then when she look me in the eye. Our eyes locked hard on each other, there was no need for words, I knew, she knew what I wanted to hell her.

I closed the gap there was between us, and without notice I kissed her, I kissed her as hard and I could, I could only hope for the kiss to seal all my words, my feelings, my desperate need of her. However I had no hope of her returning the kiss, but for my own surprise she answered my kiss. Regina fucking Mills was actually kissing me back. Her lips were like heaven. The gates of heaven and hell had just opened up for me, welcoming with a pair of warn, red lips over mine that moment and I felt how a strake of something hit my body, but it wasn't something that was coming in. No it was something leaving my body. The energy felt so strong, it was recurring my body, and went it left, it left a sensation of titillation all over, I didn't pay much attention to it, I didn't want to stop kissing her, I didn't want to make it stop, and neither did Regina, I could feel her moving as the sensation strake her body too, in fact as each strake left our body our kisses got stronger, more passionated, there was bitting, tongues proclaiming an entrance, it was a battle of power, a battle that non of us wanted to win. We just wanted and needed each other more than we thought. I let myself open one eye, just one eye and what I saw was incredible, I saw how the shield was now ten times its size, full of color and sparkles. Was this the result of love?, was this even love? It had to be, I had never felt more complete than right now. We kept kissing, our hands were on a exploration, they were exploring each others bodies. Mine started from Regina's neck following delicious curves of her back, landing in her hips. God she was beautiful, I could feel how Regina's hand got tangle in my hair, we chuckled a little, once they were free they wander from my hair, to my neck, to my boobs to finally sit in my hips. Our bodies had grown to be closer to each other. We could feel each other warmth.

And it was then when we felt it. The shield we had created blow up. Regina and I stop kissing right away to admire what we had caused. Our magic was promenading all over the town, what had we created was not evil, was not made to cause pain, but what we had created was made out of need. Need of having someone to love, someone to cure the loneliness. It was made with magic and love. Regina and I made eye contact, she look as lost as I did, but there was something else bothering her. The magic of the moment got lose. She looked at me one more time and then she try to scape, to run away like she always does. I didn't let her, I use my power and use the branches of the trees to tight her up, just like she told me her mother had done years ago, I knew in a way was cruel using this against her but I was not letting her scape, not this time, I could see it got her mad, to matter of fact she was furious, but I needed her to talk to me or at least listened to me. "Set me free Emma," she said, finally she was calling me Emma once again, but I could see the anger burning in her gaze. "Not until you hear me" I said getting closer to her, she was kicking and moving, but there was no way she was getting out of this one. "I have nothing to talk about. You and I can never have something between us. That little kiss was the first and last you are getting out of me Emma Swan" she said, she sounded like such a little kid, puffing and bluffing, they were all lies. "You want bet. If you don't hear me out I'm not letting you down" I said, finally sticking my tongue out to her. "Fine Ms. Swan, get over with this once in and for all"

"Regina, you really thing what we just did was the last time we are really going to do it? Because I know you felt the same damn thing I felt when I kissed you" I said while using my hands to point to my body "You can't keep playing this game, you can't keep running away from love, you can't keep running away from me. I'm not leaving you, not again. Not even if another curse falls on us because God really, I need you just as much as I need air. Give me one chance Regina. All I ask for is one chance, one chance to make you happy, to make you my whole world, to show you love, to have a family together, give me one chance I promise you that you won't regret it" I said already crying. Regina stood there in silence just looking at me with her brown eyes, piercing me through. "Yeah I get it, you don't understand this because you had never felt what you feel for me, you are scare, but guess what? So am I, I fear that I won't be good enough for you, but I love you, I don't know when did it happen but.." Regina was crying still hanging from the branches "But I did happen, and I'm not going to lose, I won't allow it, even if I have to chase you I will do it, so what do you say? Can you give me chance?"

Regina stood there quite, minutes went by, just tears running through our cheeks, I didn't want to say anything more, I told her all I need to say. So I set her free because I knew she wasn't going to answer anyways, Regina recomposed herself, walk closer to me with a mad look and said nothing, our eyes locked hard on each other. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her nose was red too, and her lips swollen from kissing. She didn't say anything, she got closer until we were just a few inches away. Was she about to kiss me?. God! I wish she was. I needed her, I wanted her but instead...

Instead she slap me, she slap me right across my face "What the hell?" I said, reaching my cheek with my hand, which burned like hell by the way. Regina had a heavy hand. "That's for kissing me without my authorization" She said with a frown. "I.. I" she didn't let me finish. "And this is because I need you in my life Emma Swan and you better not leave me ever. You understand?" She said grabbing me by my jacket and placing her lips against mine, no time for answering. They were warm, soft and they felt like home. I was finally home. I saw the shield of magic cover us again, but I didn't bother, the moment we were having was just too magical, too perfect to be broken. At the end I guess learning how to use my magic wasn't that bad, instead it was worth it. "I am scare of what I feel for you Emma, but I don't want to be afraid anymore, I don't want to run away from something like this, I need you." She said, her voice was so soft, so sexy, it made me tremble. My knees felt weak, just to hear her speak like that drove me crazy. She was accepting me. She was giving me hope. And a family. I was finally home.

We spent the next hour talking, making important decisions about where our lives were going now that we had decided to be a couple. For now we would just take everything slow, see where thing head out, how everything work out, find a way to recover Henry's memory, destroy Zelena and tell my parents. Oh boy! I have no idea how Mary Margaret would take it. But it didn't matter I had Regina with me and nothing else mattered. Once we got back to town everyone was out celebrating, but what exactly where they celebrating?, I saw Henry running towards us "MOM" came out of his mouth with his arms wide open, so I opened up mine to receive him, but he wasn't running towards me, he was running towards Regina. I saw his body hit Regina's with a great force, making Regina take a few steps back. "Henry" she said with tears in her eyes "You remember me?" She said. I saw Snow approach us "Emma what happen? Did you find a way to break the curse?" she asked placing her hands in my cheeks. "What?" I was so confuse, what had happened?. "No, we were just practicing and then..." The shield!, Regina and I had created had blended our magic, and the shield, and oh crap! We had done it, and we didn't even know it. I turned around to find Regina still hugging Henry. "Regina, we broke the curse" I said to her placing my hand on her shoulder. She gave me the biggest smile she had "I know." No? How was that possible? Henry then look up to me and hug me. I just kept staring at Regina so confuse, yet so content. "True Love kiss perhaps" Henry said.

I didn't care, we had broken the curse and I was finally able to share my life with Regina. I knew she loved me and she knew I loved her. Life was perfect in that instant. We were a family once again and there was nothing that could ruin it. Or was there?...


End file.
